1120
Gabriel is angry that Daniel approves of the marriage. Everyone is shocked when Quentin arrives. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, where Barnabas and Julia have come hoping to change history and avert the tragedy they were unable to prevent in 1970. On this night, Gabriel Collins forces Gerard to pour a drink for Quentin's widow, Samantha. A drink which will, in two hours time, end her life. After that, Gerard and the unsuspecting Samantha leave for the village, and Gabriel feverishly waits for six o' clock and Gerard's return, alone. Gerard returns alone and tells Gabriel their plan worked. As Gerard finishes his story in the drawing room, Samantha walks in, and Gerard tells Gabriel that he and Samantha have been married. Act I Gabriel is shocked and tries to hide his anger, but he eventually snaps and tells Samantha that she will soon have much to worry about. Later that night, Gabriel goes to the tower room to see Daniel. Gabriel informs him that Ben is dead, which saddens Daniel deeply. He tells Daniel that the funeral will be tomorrow, but Daniel wants him to leave so he can grieve by himself. Gabriel starts to lose it and wonders why Daniel hates him and he always loved Quentin. Daniel doesn't give him an answer, however, and Gabriel switches the topic to the marriage of Gerard and Samantha. Daniel admits that he approved of the marriage, even though it could put the Collins fortune out of the family. Gabriel angrily leaves as Daniel claims Gabriel is merely jealous of Gerard's happiness. Downstairs, Gerard writes a letter to Flora explaining his marriage to Samantha. Samantha wonders if it's a bad idea because the marriage happened so quickly after Ben's death, but Gerard assures her everything will be fine. At Rose Cottage, Desmond returns and wonders if there is a connection between Ben's death and the head he brought to Collinwood. He notices the flipped over chair and the book Ben had brought with him to the house on the floor. In the book, Desmond finds the note Ben was writing, which instructs Desmond to read the book to learn about the head, and then destroy it. As Desmond opens the book, the head opens its eyes. Act II The head continues to watch Desmond as he reads, but closes its eyes when Desmond looks up. Desmond examines the head and gets angry with himself. He picks up Ben's letter and throws it into the fireplace. He leaves the room as the head watches. At Collinwood, Gabriel enters the drawing room as Samantha sits by herself. Samantha gets up to leave and Gabriel fails to stop her. Samantha laughs at him as she heads upstairs. Gerard then walks in and further mocks Gabriel, telling him he married Samantha because he didn't want Gabriel to kill her. He warns him to start being on his best behavior. Gabriel goes out into the foyer, where Desmond has arrived. Gabriel tells Desmond there has been a marriage and they have to do something about it. Act III Gabriel informs Desmond that Gerard and Samantha have been married, which surprises Desmond. Desmond goes into the drawing room. Gerard offers him a glass of champagne, but Desmond angrily rejects it. Desmond tells him he disapproves of the marriage because it's disrespectful to Quentin, but Gerard tells him he will have to accept it. After Gerard leaves, Gabriel enters and instructs Desmond to go to the bank and get his safety deposit box. Gerard goes to the tower room to see Daniel. Daniel thanks Gerard for coming to visit him on his wedding day, and Daniel recalls his wife, Harriet. He claims that her ghost still walks the halls of Collinwood. Gerard says he believes him, and invites him downstairs for a glass of champagne. Daniel is surprised he has been asked to come downstairs, and he happily accepts. In the foyer, Samantha notices Gabriel sitting near the front door, and Gabriel tells her he is waiting for his wedding present to her to come. Act IV Gabriel informs Samantha that he hired Gerard to kill her, but Samantha doesn't believe him and is sickened at his claims. Meanwhile, Gerard and Daniel arrive in the drawing room, and Desmond also returns. Desmond gives Gabriel the deposit box, which Gabriel says will incriminate Gerard in front of everyone. Gabriel opens the box and finds it empty, which makes him look incredibly foolish. Daniel tries to go after Gabriel for being "too much like his mother" and always causing trouble in the house, but Desmond stops him and takes him back to the tower room. Gabriel leaves, and Samantha asks Gerard if Gabriel actually had anything in the box. Samantha realizes they were at the bank for an awfully long time the previous day, but Gerard denies any wrongdoing. The two share a kiss. Gerard feels they should leave Collinwood, because there are too many bad memories. Samantha rejects the notion, saying she no longer thinks about Quentin. She kisses him again. The two open the drawing room doors and see Quentin in the foyer. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: I hired Gerard to kill you, you know. ---- : Quentin: Hello, Samantha. I'm home. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Quentin Collins (1840) during 1840. This was the third role played by actor David Selby in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * As mentioned in the previous episode, it is revealed that Gabriel has children who, as seen in the year 1897, will carry on the Collins family name. * Daniel didn't attend his wife's funeral. * Samantha refers to Daniel as 'Father Collins'. * Daniel likens Gabriel to his wife, Gabriel's mother, in that he'll spoil anything. * TIMELINE: Ben's funeral is planned for tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ben called the book he brought to Rose Cottage 'Relics of the Anti-Saints'; when Desmond reads the title today, it has become 'The Artifice of the Anti-Saints'. * Actor John Karlen misses when he tries to throw Ben's letter into the fireplace the first time. * Samantha tells Gabriel in the drawing room that Gerard is upstairs moving his things into her room, yet after Samantha leaves and as she is going up the stairs, Gerard enters the drawing room from the right, which is where the first-floor study would be. * Gerard is saying to Gabriel, "May I give you a word of advice?" - - as a camera rolls into shot on the left side. * When Gabriel wheels himself into the foyer after arguing with Gerard in the drawing room, there are moving shadows on the lower-level door to the kitchen, etc. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1120 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1120 - House of Hurt Feelings Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes